Endless Love
by Raven2609
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte über eine Unendliche Liebe die alle Hindernisse überwindet.


**Endless Love**

_Meine geliebte Hermine,_

_verzeih diese intime Anrede und verzeih mir das ich in dein Leben eindringe. Doch kann ich keinen Tag weiterleben ohne dir meine Gefühle zu offenbaren. _

_Du musst mir schon wieder verzeihen, dass ich dir dieses Wissen aufbürde._

_Ich Liebe Dich, Hermine._

_Doch ich sollte am Anfang beginnen._

_Weißt du noch wann wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind? Es war vor sechs Jahren, als das Trimagische Tunier auf Hogwarts stattfand. Ich will nicht sagen das ich mich damals schon in dich verliebt habe doch ich mochte dich sehr. Mehr als es sich für die beste Freundin meiner kleinen Schwester ziemte. _

_Im Jahr darauf als mein Vater den Anschlag nur knapp überlebte und im St. Mungos lag und wir so viele Stunden im Grimauld Place verbrachten wuchs dieses Gefühl in mir. _

_Jetzt verstehst du vielleicht warum ich dich immer wie eine kleine Schwester behandelt habe, warst du doch so jung._

_Und dann über ein Jahr später auf Bill´s Hochzeit erkannte ich das Gefühl. Es war Liebe._

_Du warst so erwachsen geworden, so stark, so entschlossen, so wunderschön. Aber mein Bruder liebte dich. Wie hätte ich ihn hintergehen können auch wenn ich sah das du seine Liebe nicht auf die selbe Art erwidert hast, er war mein Bruder. Und so schwieg ich._

_Dann sollte der Tag kommen an dem sich mein Schicksal besiegeln sollte. Heiligabend._

_Dieser eine, so reine, so unschuldige Kuss unter dem Mistelzweig._

_Du hast meine Seele berührt und mein Herz gefangen genommen, Hermine._

_Doch wieder sollte es uns nicht vergönnt sein unsere Gefühle zu entdecken, denn in der Nacht begann die alles entscheidende Schlacht. Die Schlacht in der der Mann der dich ebenso liebte wie ich sein Leben geben sollte um unser aller Leben zu retten. Mein Bruder Ron. _

_Verzeih das ich dich nicht aufgehalten habe als du gingst, habe ich doch deinen Schmerz so gut verstanden, denn es war auch meiner. Verzeih das ich nicht den Mut habe dir das alles persönlich zu sagen, zu groß ist meine Angst zurückgewiesen zu werden und doch muß ich dir diese Zeilen schreiben._

_Ich werde auf dich warten, Hermine. _

_In Liebe,_

_Charlie_

_Post Scriptum: Sei nicht böse mit Ginny. Ich ließ ihr keine Wahl als mir zu verraten wo und _

_wer du jetzt bist. _

oooo

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen küssten den Horizont.

Hermine Granger stand unschlüssig vor dem Fuchsbau. Wieder und wieder überflog sie die Zeilen die Charlie ihr vor über einem Monat geschrieben hatte.

Drei Jahre ist sie erfolgreich vor ihrer Vergangenheit und ihren Gefühlen geflüchtet. Mit dem Geld, das ihr ihre Eltern hinterlassen haben, hatte sie sich ein neues Leben aufgebaut. Und nun stand sie wieder hier, hier wo man sie aufgenommen hatte wie eine Tochter. Sie liebte diese Familie wie ihre eigene und dennoch musste sie gehen, der Schmerz war zu groß. Auch wenn sie den einen mehr liebte als die anderen ging sie.

Jetzt war sie wieder da und konnte sich nicht entscheiden was sie tun sollte. Bleiben und sich einer unbekannten Zukunft stellen oder sich davon stehlen wie ein Dieb in der Nacht. Diese Entscheidung sollte ihr angenommen werden, denn während sie noch an ihrer Unterlippe kauend im Vorgarten stand öffnete sich die Tür.

„Hermine?" ertönte die ungläubige Stimme von Molly Weasley.

„Hermine, bist du es wirklich?"

Sie antwortete mit einem zaghaften Nicken und fand sich Sekunden später in einer Atemraubenden Umarmung wieder.

„Ach Kind, wir haben dich so vermisst. Lass dich ansehen."

Mrs. Weasley schob Hermine ein Stück von sich weg und betrachtete sie eingehend.

„Du hast also Charlies Brief bekommen" es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Hermine blickte schüchtern zu Boden, sie fühlte sich wieder wie eine 11-jährige.

„Ja, Mrs. Weasley."

„Molly, Kind. Ich heiße Molly. Komm lass uns ein Stück gehen."

Hermine nickte nur und ließ sich von Molly ein Stück den Weg entlang führen bevor sie ihre sprache wieder fand.:

„Woher weißt du von dem Brief?"

Molly lachte und antwortete:

„Ich sehe wenn eins meiner Kinder unglücklich ist und ausserdem habe ich das dutzend angefangener und weggeworfener Pergamente bei Aufräumen gefunden."

Hermine wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Das wusste sie schon nicht als sie herkam, doch sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet sich mit Molly über ihren Sohn zu unterhalten. Sie gingen eine weile schweigend nebeneinander her.

„Ron hätte nichts dagegen gehabt."

Hermine sah sie verwirrt an und Molly sprach weiter.

„Er wollte das du glücklich bist, Hermine. Er wollte nicht das du vor Kummer und Zweifeln vergehst. Ron hatte schon lange erkannt das ihr nicht für einander bestimmt wart. Er wollte immer das beste für dich und es hat ihn mit stolz erfüllt das dies sein Bruder war."

Sie liefen noch eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her.

„Hermine , warum wohl hat sich Ron zwischen den Fluch und Charlie geworfen? Denk darüber nach."

Molly bedachte Hermine mit einem letzten langen Blick. Sie ging zurück ins Haus und überließ Hermine ihren Gedanken.

ooooo

Gedankenverloren wanderte Hermine zu dem kleinen Weiher östlich des Fuchsbaus.

Ron warf sich zwischen den Avada Kedavra und Charlie um seinen Bruder zu retten, nicht wegen mir. Molly muss sich täuschen. Oder doch nicht?

Sie ließ sich am seichten Wasser nieder. Es war selbst für Juli ungewöhnlich warm schon in diesen frühen Morgenstunden legte sich eine erdrückende Hitze über das Land.

Hermine verwandelte ihre schwere schwarze Kleidung in ein leichtes Sommerkleid und ließ sich von kühlen Nass die Füße umspülen.

Die gleichmäßigen Wellen trugen sie zurück in die Vergangenheit. Zurück zum glücklichsten und zugleich schrecklichsten Tag ihres Lebens.

ooooo

„Morgen Mum."

Molly Weasley betrachtete ihren zweitgeborenen Sohn. Wie jeden Morgen saß Charlie nur mit seiner Pyjamahose bekleidet am Küchentisch und trank seinen Kaffee. Charlie war eigentlich ein leidenschaftlicher Teetrinker doch ohne seinen Kaffee am Morgen war er zu nichts zu gebrauchen.

Nach dem Krieg kehrte er nicht wieder nach Rumänien zurück. Abgesehen von gelegentlichen Missionen für den Phönixorden und Vertretungsstunden für Hagrid beschäftigte sich Charlie mit dem was er Die Dinge die ihn früher nicht interessierten nannte. Merlin weiß was das ist. Charlie verbrachte unzählige Stunden über dicken Folianten.

Charlie war Mollys Sorgenkind. Er war neunundzwanzig, sah hervorragend aus und war bei allen beliebt. Er strahlte eine natürliche Fröhlichkeit aus nur Molly, seine Mutter, sah den traurigen Schimmer in seinen Augen seit der Krieg vorüber war. Und den gleichen traurigen Schimmer sah sie auch in Hermines Augen.

Sollte sie sich einmischen? Sie wusste man sollte dem Schicksal nicht ins Handwerk pfuschen aber ein kleiner Schubs in die richtige Richtung würde bestimmt nicht schaden. Sie konnte ihre Kinder nicht länger leiden sehen.

„Charlie"

„Ja, Mum."

„Hast du schon Pläne für heute?"

„Nichts was sich nicht für meine Mum verschieben lässt." Sagte er und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Also, was kann ich für meine geliebte Mutter tun."

Molly lachte, es war Charlies Ureigene Art sie wie eine Königin aus längst vergangen Tagen zu behandeln.

„Würdest du mir wilde Beeren von Weiher holen. Ich möchte einen Wildbeerenpudding machen für das Ordenstreffen heute Abend und ich habe noch soviel zu tun das ich es selbst nicht schaffe."

ooooo

Hermines Gedanken...

_Es war Heiligabend Harry, Ron und ich hatten gestern den letzten von Voldemorts Horcruxen zerstört, Nagini. Sie war wohl das einzige Geschöpf auf der Erde zu dem er Zuneigung empfand. Der Zorn Voldemorts war im Ganzen Land fast greifbar. Wir kehrten einen Tag zuvor in das neue Hauptquartier zurück, dort sollten wir bleiben und uns auf die letzte große Schlacht vorbereiten. Es war der einzig sichere Ort in ganz Britannien. Nach Snapes Verrat mussten wir den Grimauld Place aufgeben, Voldemort würde es aus seinem Sklaven heraus bekommen, das war gewiss. Und dann würde er einen Weg in das Hauptquartier finden selbst wenn er seinen treuen Gefolgsmann dafür töten müsste._

_Heute bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher ob Snape tatsächlich der Verräter ist, für den wir ihn alle halten. Die Suche nach Voldemorts Seelenstücken glich einer Schnitzeljagt. Überall fanden wir Hinweise wo sie waren und wie wir sie vernichten konnten. Ich wusste Dumbledore würde über Leichen gehen um Voldemort zu töten und wenn es sein musste auch seine eigene. Nun wir werden es nie erfahren denn Snape starb in der Schlacht._

_Molly hatte uns ein köstliches Mahl bereitet und wir saßen in der Bibliothek als Bill bemerkte das Charlie und ich unter einem Mistelzweig saßen. Wir küssten uns. Nur kurz, unsere Lippen berührten sich kaum und doch wusste ich in dem Moment das ich ihn liebte, es schon immer tat und immer tun würde. Ach war das Schicksal grausam. In diesem vollkommenen Moment des Glücks erhielten wir die grausame Nachricht Die Schlacht beginnt. _

_Viel weiß ich nicht mehr, es ist alles verschwommen. Wir kämpften, töteten ohne Rüchsicht. Wir waren nicht besser als die Todesser nur hatten wir ein nobleres Ziel. Zahlose Körper fielen leblos zu Boden. Krieg ist nichts ruhmreiches, es ist nur Schmerz und Verlust, auf jeder Seite, das weiß ich jetzt. Ron und ich waren Verwundet wir schützen Harry, nur auf ihn kam es an. Molly, Charlie, Tonks und Neville folgten uns, dem Goldenen Trio, und gaben uns Deckung. Bill und Remus jagten hinter Greyback her, der Vollmond war nahe und ihre Wölfischen Instinkte leiteten sie. Ich hörte Markerschütterndes gejaul und darauf das Triumphgebrüll meiner Freunde. Greyback war Tod, seine Opfer gerächt. _

_Wir rückten vor. Voldemort wurde nur von Bellatrix und Malfoy flankiert. Neville stürzte vor um für seine Eltern Revanche zu fordern. Er sollte sie erhalten doch der Preis dafür war sein Leben. Molly, Charlie und Tonks kämpften erbittert gegen jeden der uns zu nahe kam. Ich zielte grade mit einem Avada Kedavra auf Malfoy, dem einzigen der noch zwischen Harry und der Geißel der Zaubererwelt stand, als auch ein grüner Blitz aus seinem Stauberstab hervorbrach. Was dann folgte kam mir vor wie die Ewigkeit. Malfoys Fluch war auf Charlie gerichtet, und als Malfoy getroffen zu Boden sank warf sich Ron vor Charlie. Der Fluch streifte ihn nur doch er war so mächtig das Ron sekunden später in meinen und Charlie´s Armen verstarb. Was danach folgte wurde mir erzählt. Ron´s Opfer, Lilly´s Liebe, die Liebe und das Vertrauen aller die leben und starben hüllten Harry in eine Wolke der Macht und Voldemort starb ohne das Harry zu seinem Mörder werden musste. Nie fanden wir heraus wie das möglich war und es wird wohl auch für immer ein Geheimnis der Götter bleiben._

_Ich erinnere mich nur daran wir Ron in unseren Armen lag. Er lächelte ein letztes mal als er uns so vertraut miteinander sah, wir hielten ihn und wir hielten uns. _

_Sollte Molly doch recht haben?_

_Ja_

_Ron starb um mir und Charlie eine Zukunft zu geben. Warum soll ich dieses Geschenk ausschlagen._

ooooo

Charlie machte sich nicht die mühe die typische Zauberer Kleidung anzulegen, dafür war es entschieden zu warm. Er trug nur eine abgetragene helle Muggeljeans und ein weißes Shirt.

Die Tiere würde sein Aufzug bestimmt nicht stören dachte er sich.

Als er die Lichtung erreichte, die zum Weiher führte, hielt er erschrocken inne.

Dort saß sie, er erkannte sie sofort, auch wenn sie ihm den Rücken zu wand. Hermine die Frau seine Träume.

Ein lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und er dankte seiner Mutter im stillen.

Vorsichtig näherte er sich, er wollte sie nicht erschrecken. Sie schien so weit weg zu sein und er glaubte zu wissen wohin sie ihre Gedanken trugen, er selbst dachte so oft an diesen Tag.

Hermine spürte das jemand sie beobachtete, sie brauchte sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen wer es ist. Sie dankte Molly in Gedanken und erhob sich.

Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie brauchten keine Worte mehr. Charlie umschloss sie mit seinen starken Armen und sie versanken in einen nicht enden wollenden Kuss.

Sie waren zu Hause.


End file.
